Naruto rise of the apocalypse
by Natashi the blood god
Summary: No summary for now.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Natashi rise of the apocalypse.  
(Natashi is an oc he belongs to me not the Naruto characters and I will add a few fairy tail characters they don't belong to me too)

The descriptions of what the two main characters look like and what they wear for the apocalypse.

Natashi has black hair, red eyes,black t-shirt over it is a black sweater, loose dark gray pants gray socks and black converse and black fingerless gloves.

Naruto has blond hair (of course), has a dark gray sweater under it is a orange t-shirt,black pants,gray socks and gray converse.

Story begin

Fijian high school in konoha town two teenagers were born and raised (Natashi age:17 Naruto age 16).

It was another beautiful day at Fijian high school kids were waiting to get in on there first day.

But on this particular day two best friends Natashi and Naruto were walking to Fijian the two best friends didn't like school because it would take the time of playing video games, training or doing parkour. but they loved to watch zombie movies and play zombie games but they always wished what would they experience if there was an apocalypse (little did they know is how they would truly experience the horrors in the apocalypse is about to come true)

(Apocalypse starts in 2 years)

While it was the first day Natashi. and Naruto were walking to school. Naruto's parents Minato and kushina were very close friends with Natashi's mother Hana. When they opened the door to school and got to first class they had an assembly at the lunch room after 20min the assembly was over and it was 8:20 middle of 1 period the two best friends thought it would be a fast year.

(Year later Natashi 16 , Naruto 15)

After the first year the two best friends where in now in second year but in the middle of the year the two friends thought(wow this is going quickly like last year).

(Apocalypse in 1 year)

School has just finished the two best friends were walking home talking.

"Hey Natashi were are we going today" Naruto said

"I don't know Naruto you choose today since I choose yesterday" the Blackett said not caring what to do.

"Oh I know lets go to that downtown store that opened up a few days ago" the blonde said excited.

"Okay Naruto but let's hurry my mom expects me to be at home at 6:30 am or else she will take away my ps4."Said Natashi

"Then lets run than if we don't want you to get into trouble now do we" Naruto said jokingly

"Shut up man too annoying some times. Can't believe you have the traits of your mother then your father Naruto"Natashi shooting back at him

"Hey don't say that!"Naruto shouted angrily

"Ok then lets hurry up hope they have food cause am hungry" Natashi said

(At the downtown store)  
The two teens were eating the food they ordered. Natashi was eating a hamburger while Naruto was eating ramen.

"Hey Natashi have you ever herd of these rumors going around about people going missing and finding them torn into pieces guts out everything. " the blond said.

"No why" the black haired kid said.

"Oh I was just wondering if it was true Natashi".

"No Naruto those are just rumors so don't worry buddy" the Blackett said.

"If you say so Natashi hey wanna do parkour to get home faster" Naruto said.

"Sure why not a work out wont be so bad"After he said that they ran to a building started going through railings, climbing up walls, jumping building to building everything what a parkour specialist would Do.

(After the workout)

They got to Natashi's house Naruto had knocked the door when Natashi had the keys but the blond didn't a few knocks the door was opened to a beautiful women known as Hana.

Hana had black hair that went down to her waist was wearing a apron has a yellow shirt blue hugging jeans blue shoes and had double J cups.

"Hey mom" the Blackett said  
"Hey miss Hana "Naruto said.

"Hello Boys how was school"said Hana.

"It was fun/boring" both Naruto and Natashi said.

"Oh really". Hana sternly said" Natashi I got informed that there was another fight at school today care to tell me why" Hana said seriously.

"He was getting on my last nerves so I proceeded to beat the shit out of him" Blackett said only to get smacked upside of the head.

"Ow mom the hell was that for" Natashi said rubbing his head

"That was for fighting when you know your going to send him to the hospital just like the other boys you had beaten up at school"Hana said madly.

Naruto who was watching this had been listening was kinda nervous because he was standing right next to his best friend who's was arguing with his mother so the best thing he could do was go home.

(At school)

While the best friends got to class ignoring everything the teens were saying in the hallways. The second they walked into class the teens had gone silent.

After they had found there seats Natashi was in the back row while Naruto was in the front row so they couldn't talk but he was right next to a beautiful girl who was Sara a red headed girl she was the most popular girl in school every guy wanted to date for Natashi he never admitted but he had a small crush on her.

(With Naruto)

While Natashi was in the back he was in the front row he was siting next to his friends to his right was kiba the schools "wild dog" he has brown hair gray jacket dark blue pants and dark blue nikes and a white puppy on his head. To Naruto's left was sasuke uchiha schools most popular also a emo boy he has dark blue hair with two bangs on the side of his head but has a ducks ass on the back has a blue shirt white shorts and blue and black nikes. These were Naruto's friends.

"Hey guys what are we going to do today" Naruto said curious

"I don't know man but shit I forgot to do my homework" kiba said

"I don't know but I think we have a test today"sasuke said

The door was open and a women walked in this was there home room teacher mrs. Mei

"Hello class today we have a new student she came from Asia so please welcome her" said. Many students started too whisper to each other saying...

"I wonder what she looks like" student number 1

"She must be beautiful"student number 2

"Hope she's hot"student number 3

While they were saying these things the door had opened and a brown haired teen appeared. She has green eyes red sleeves shirt brown skirt with black shorts underneath has black boots and DD cup breast all In all she looked like a goddess.

"Everybody this is akiko the new student. akiko please introduce yourself"Mei said

"Hi everybody my name is akiko I came from Asia my favorite color Is orange and black favorite food is ramen(earned a point from Naruto)  
Favorite sports are soccer and volleyball my dislikes are raspiest,cats,and people think that girls are weak"akiko finished shyly.

While Natashi was listening he herd a scowl next to him he turned he's head to his surprise it was Sara he was wondering why was she mad he didn't know if it was the new girl.

"Now akiko can you please sit right behind Naruto"mrs. Mei said

"Okay"the Burnett said

(Ring!)

"Oh it's the end of class already wow that was fast well no homework tonight kids have a good weekend" said

All the students cheered

(Time skip lunchroom)

While the kids were eating they had very a specific tables the kids had to sit like the popular table only popular kids can sit the nerd table nerds talking only about school and the normal table only normal people can sit.

While Natashi was eating with Naruto akiko showed up surprising the two of them.

"Hey mine if I sit"akiko said

"Sure"both Naruto and Natashi said

"Thank you"the Burnett said

"So akiko why did you come to this country"Naruto said

"My mom had to change her work and the thought coming here would help since its peaceful here" akiko said

"Oh well then you came to the right place then"Natashi said

"So what do I need to know about this place" akiko

"Well it's Chaos in here and this black haired idiot gets into fights" Naruto said pointing behind him

"Yeah says a guy who called his wallet gamma-chan"Natashi said shooting back

Naruto just blushed in embarrassment before hitting Natashi in the back of the head.

"Ow you little shit your going to pay for that" Natashi said angrily

Both Naruto and Natashi smashed there foreheads together akiko could've sworn she saw sparks of lightning between there foreheads.

"Hey guys you should stop it or you two will get into trouble"akiko said nervous

"Hn" both Natashi and Naruto said looking away making akiko sweat-drop

In akikio's mind[i guess this is the start of a friendship] akiko thought.

(Year later Natashi:17, Naruto:16)

The two best friends where now in the third and final year of the school

They have achieve a lot this year like gaining new friends and going in to trips. now that it was June they had three weeks till it was the end of ehe school year.

(Apocalypse starts in 1 week)

While the two were walking to Naruto's house since Natashi's mom has to work late so they decided to go to Naruto's house while they were walking past a drugstore they saw the T.V with breaking news making them wonder what it is so they went inside and started to listen

(Today we have breaking news we have found numerous amount of body's in a forest this noon so if you know any of this please contact us to give us more information the number is (914-378-9847)

The two best friends were shocked to hear numerous amount of bodies in a forest how was this possible were there eaters out there but the two friends thought nothing of it thinking it was just a prank or a hoax.

(Oh how wrong they were)

While the friends were at Naruto's home the door opened up to a beautiful red haired women she had long red hair that goes down to her bubble butt a green dress a clip on the left of her hair a black wrist band on her right hand, double G cup breast and had black shinobi sandals this was Naruto's mother kushina uzumaki a dangerous woman also known as the red hot devil because of her short temper.

"Boys how it going"kushina grinned

"Good/eh okay"Naruto and Natashi said

"So Natashi what are you here for" kushina asked curiously she wonders why he is here he rarely comes here only for Naruto's birthday parties or when Natashi's Mother comes to visit.

"Eh I just came to hang out with this idiot""hey""so yea that's why" Natashi said smirking when Naruto shouted

"Oh well then come in I will prepare dinner"kushina said

"Thank you miss kushina"Natashi said only to get a nudge on the ear "oww"the Blackett said

"Natashi what did I say about calling me miss"kushina said with a sickling sweet smile

Kushina always wanted Natashi to call her aunt or aunty but Natashi always called her miss making her annoyed even Natashi's mother Hana had tried but no use in that either.

"Ahh I meant aunty"Natashi said flaying his arms up and down panicking not wanting to anger her

"That's what I like to hear"the red head said

"Hey Natashi wanna train for a bit" Naruto said

"Okay why not am afraid am getting rusty"Natashi said

With that they trained an hour before they had to eat after eating Minato had came home from work.

Minato look just like Naruto without the whisker marks on his cheek has spiky blond hair just like Naruto's Minato has black dress shoes,black dress pants,black jacket with a white tie he was a successful business man and also Naruto's father.

"Hey guys"Minato said with a foxy-like grin

"Hey dad/uncle/sweetie"the three said

"Huh Natashi what are you doing here your usually here with your mother or when it is Naruto's birthday"Minato said surprised

"Just here to train with Naruto well I got to go thanks for the food aunty" Natashi said heading for the door

"It's no big deal Natashi you can come here anytime you want" kushina said with a smile

"Ok bye Naruto bye uncle"Natashi said

"Bye buddy/bye Natashi" both blonds said with smiles

Natashi gave a wolf-like smirk

(Natashi's house)

When Natashi had entered home he saw his mom siting in the kitchen table thinking of something confused he asked...

"Hey mom you alright "Natashi said concern

"Yes just stress"Hana said

"Oh okay mom going to bed got a test on monday love you mom" Natashi said kissing his mothers cheek

"Love you to honey"Hana said with a smile

"Hey how about after I come home lets say we hang out like mother and son since you work late this weekend how about Wednesday" Natashi said

"Sure why not"Hana said with a smile

(Little did they know this will be the last time they will see each other or smile with each other for awhile)

(Apocalypse Starts in 5 hours)

A week has passed by and it's Wednesday the two friends went to school they were talking about some things like what they were about to do today.

(Apocalypse starts in 1 hour)

While the teens were eating Natashi went to get a spoon before 4 teenagers stepped in his way they were the schools bully's always causing trouble the leader was jun he had black hair dark brown eyes brown sweater black shorts and white and red nikes he was 16 years old.

"Excuse me" Natashi said politely he didn't want to get into another fight because he was going to hang out with his mom today so he didn't want any trouble today

"Heh how about a no"jun laughed along with his lackeys

"Move before I force my way through"Natashi said angrily loosening his patients fast

"Heh get him guys"jun said the second he said that his lackeys ran at Natashi

While Lackey #1 ran at him with his fist cocked back and threw his fist at him Natashi blocked it with his hand Natashi pulling lackey #1s arm and keening him in the stomach knocking the air out of him and letting him fall on the floor knocked out before he hit the ground.

"Hn pathetic"Natashi said

"What are you waiting for get him" jun said nervously

The two ran at him the first threw his fist at him but Natashi blocked it and throwing his fist at him hitting lackey#2 in the face knocking him down holding his face in third lackey started throwing punches at him Natashi blocked or doge them getting bored he kicked him in the face before he punched him in the stomach 5 times and once in the face breaking his nose before sweeping his legs making him fall lackey#3 was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"What the hell!"jun screamed

Lackey#2 he knocked Down came back up and ran away holding his face in pain.

"Well I defeated your lackeys your the last one now"Natashi said

"I will kill you"jun said angrily before pulling out a switchblade

Natashi was surprised before masking it. Jun came at him intend to stab him but Natashi caught the jun's wrist and twisting it causing jun to scream in pain and causing him to let go of the blade the Blackett kicked him in the stomach and punching him in the face and the abdomen letting go of the wrist Natashi had to sweep his legs to make him fall.

"You monster"jun said in pain

"Heh says a guy trying to stab me in the stomach then no your the monster"Natashi said

(When Natashi was fighting the bully's)

When Naruto was talking to akiko he heard kiba said "look guys a fight"he shouted making the whole lunchroom look he was right there was a fight the bully's and Natashi seems like Natashi had proceeded to beat the shit out of them and looks like he won.

(Apocalypse starts now)

It was the middle of 6th period Natashi was looking out the window after the fight in the lunchroom the teachers had talked to him saying he would be suspended for the week since the kids he had beaten up were sent to the hospital again.

When he was looking out of the window he saw someone walking weirdly. He saw three teachers walking out he didn't know these teachers since he didn't have any classrooms with them but the next thing made him make his eyes turned wide.

(With the teachers)

The first teacher was asuma he was a science teacher he had spiky dark brown hair had a beard has a cigaret in his mouth a light blue dress shirt with a red tie blue jeans and brown dress shoes.

The second teacher was guy he was a gym teacher he had a bob cut hair a green vest and a tight green spandex suit and dark blue running shoes.

The last teacher was a math teacher her name was Ami she had purple hair that goes down to her mid-back but made it into a ponytail she had a red shirt a black skirt and black leggings and dark purple high-heels.

The three of them saw a man walking to a school the three thought it was an intruder so they encountered the man.

"Hey you what are you doing here this is school grounds you must leave before we will call the police" Ami threatened but the man just keep in walking on his back were they weren't seeing he had a chunk of his back missing.

"Heh let me handle this " said asuma rolling his sleeves up and grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Alright you little shit this is school property so you'll get the fuck out of here or I'll force you"asuma said angrily.

"Wait asuma no need to be forceful" guy said seriously not having a good feeling.

"Yeah guy is right don't be to forceful"Ami said also having a bad feeling.

"Heh don't worry guys he won't do anything"asuma said the guy he was holding bit his flesh taking a good chunk out of asuma's flesh making him scream out loud and kicking the guy make him fall.

"Asuma!" Both Ami and Guy screamed Ami stayed behind scared to come close but guy had the guts to come and check him.

"Asuma asuma you alright"guy said.

"Son of a bich just bit me someone get shizuka"asuma screamed and his whole body froze not making a move making the two teachers worry.

"Asuma you alright buddy"guy said moving his body.

Asuma's fingers twitched making guy sigh In relief.

The now dead asuma grabbed guy by the vest and biting him in the neck making guy scream.

"Ahhh" Ami screamed before running inside the building scared out of her wits.

(Inside of the school Natashi's home room)

"Holy shit"Natashi whispered getting up making everybody look at him weirdly.

"Hey Natashi you alright"Sara said worryingly since Sara had a huge crush on Natashi since first year of high-school.

Natashi just walked out the door going to his locker getting his black metal baseball bat and walking back into the classroom and closing the door softly.

"Natashi what is the meaning of this why do you have a baseball bat." Mei said upset the he had interrupted her classroom.

" there is something going on outside that I can't explain" Natashi said serious before the pc came on.

[Hello this is a evacuation there is an incident happening outside the school students I want you to listen to your(screeching)teachers and evacuate(more screeching)err get away from me(halt)ahh help me no stop that hurts ahhhhh!(silence)]

(In a classroom 1first floor)

The class room was dead silent no one was making a move till a chalk in the teachers desk fell to the floor and broke it looked like it echoed through the classroom but it felt like it sounded through the whole school.

[hell broke lose]

Many classroom doors opened many students ran out running over each other teachers punching there own students.

(At Natashi's homeroom)

Most of the students left the home room when Natashi had told them to not get out of the door the only people that were in the classroom were,Natashi,Naruto,kiba,sasuke,Sara,hinata,Mei,Lucy and akiko.

"Shit Naruto here"the Blackett said passing a dark orange metal baseball bat.

"Thanks man you a life saver"The blond said to his best friend.

"Hey what about us"kiba said.

"Yeah"sasuke said they needed a weapon too.

"Find or make some"Natashi said

"Like what"kiba said angrily about not having a weapon.

"I don't know just find it"the black haired kid said

"What is happening"Lucy said scared but was ignored.

"Okay miss Mei where Is the faculty room at"Naruto said.

"It's down the hall to the right" Mei said frantically

"Okay let's split up kiba hinata and sasuke go and find some weapons or other things that can be useful. Naruto and akiko will find supplies like food and and Sara will find any communications that will help Lucy go to the faculty room with miss Mei we will met up here in 30min okay"hai" alright lets move out" said Natashi.

(30 minutes later)

After 30 minuets the group had rejoined they were back in the home room.

"So what did you guys find" the Blackett said.

"Found a knife, switchblade, hockey stick and a katana hidden in a teachers room for some reason" kiba said they were kinda shocked they found these weapons so easily

"And you"Naruto said to Lucy and Mei wondering what had they found in the faculty room since that was there next destination

"We found keys on the walls probably for cars and a TV and some water bottles, I have some in my bag if you want any"Lucy said in a scared tone.

"What about you Naruto and Akiko what did you guys find for food" Natashi said to the blond Naruto was looking around in his bag before he took out a few food they would be eating later.

"We found 20 sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil 13 water bottles one will have to share the water bottle and 2 kitchen knives" Naruto said.

"And you Natashi did you guys find any help" Lucy said hopefully

"No We found nothing all of the communications were proven useless nothing worked" Sara said getting a nod from Natashi.

"Well lets get some rest 20 minuets tops alright"Naruto said getting a nod from everyone

(10 minuets later)

While they were resting Natashi was approached to Lucy who was siting by herself not talking to anyone so he thought he could talk to her for the next 10 minuets.

"Hey you alright"Natashi said startling her

"H-huh o-oh yes am fine just scared about what's happening" Lucy said

"Hey no need to be scared we have each others backs no matter what it is" Natashi said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy didn't say anything just looking outside hugging herself she had tears welling up in her eyes

"Hey don't start to cry"said Natashi trying to calm her down

Lucy still didn't say anything just kept looking out the window now had tears falling down her cheeks

Natashi just sighed and hugged her"let it out"said Natashi Lucy started crying on his shoulder

(With the others)

While the other were resting they heard crying they looked to see who it was they saw Lucy crying on Natashi's shoulder soothing her trying to calm her Down. Most of the group felt bad because not many can take on what's happening so they watched feeling bad for Lucy.

(After the crying incident)

After Lucy's crying the group moved on going to the factuality room were the keys were. When they were outside of the classroom they saw a lot of blood. bodies littered on the ground most were the students and a few were teachers so they kept on walking after a few seconds of walking they saw a few walkers around eating the dead students.

While they were walking with Natashi leading the group to the faculty room when they were walking Natashi accidentally knocked over a trophy making the trophy fall and making a huge noise attracting 3 walkers while the dead was walking the group was dead frozen. But Natashi and Naruto ran up to them the both gave a battle cry swing the the bats to their heads crushing them. The last one was behind Naruto just about to bite him but Natashi came just in time to swing the bat to the dead's head crushing it.

"Oh shit"Naruto said scared shitless almost getting bitten by the walker

"Well what are you guys waiting for come we have a faculty room to get to" Natashi said calmly.

While they were walking down the hall to the faculty they heard screaming they ran and saw a group of 5 females one was a pink haired girl who was drilling a walker in the stomach.

"I can't take it any more!" She screamed before Natashi ran through the girls swinging his bat hitting the head of the dead making it dead again.

"You girls alright"the Blackett said to the group they nodded

"Who are you" a black haired teen said

"Oh you must not know me am Natashi at your service" the Blackett said making a bow to the group.

"Am Naruto"

"Hello am kiba"

"Sasuke"

"H-hello a-am akiko"

"Am Mei"

"Hello am Sara"

"Am Lucy"

"And am hitana"

"So who are you guys"Naruto said to the other group

The said group looked a each other before nodding so they said their names one by one

"Am Takasha"said a brunette she was 5'9 had brown eyes a dark blue jacket with the zipper opened inside was a green t-shirt she had blue jeans and blue running shoes and a well developed chest and ass too

"Am Shizuka the schools nurse"  
She was 6'0 had blond hair light brown eyes double j cups had the curves in the right places a soft plump ass she had a white button shirt a brown skirt which was ripped open all the way up and had brown sandals

"Am Rei" she was 5'9 light brown hair a light green tight shirt that hugged her D-cup breast and curves had a short green skirt and white shoes and long black socks that went up mid legs

"My name is saya" she was 5'8 had pink hair furrow eyebrows F-cup breast a blue sweater long blue jeans and pink converse with gray socks

"Am Natasha"said a black haired girl she was 5'9 had double D breast was wearing a dark sweater,black pants dark socks and black Jordan's

"Well lets get in the faculty room" with that they went to the faculty room hoping they all make it out alive.

(End of chapter one)

This is the first chapter so i might make some changes and some parts are horrible


	2. Chapter 2

(Start of chapter 2)  
Well hey guys how did you enjoy my first chapter it may be bad so yeah but hey its my first so on with chapter 2

(At the faculty room)

The now 14 people in Natashi's group were now resting on the faculty room Natashi who was sitting and drinking the water that Lucy gave him. He was in deep thought that he didn't notice kiba coming to him.

"Hey Natashi you alright"kiba said startling him

"Yeah just in deep thought"the Blackett told him

"Oh. me and sasuke are going to build a barricade"said kiba pointing to the door.

"No put the barricade down" Natashi said

"Why should we it will help us stay safe for a while"said sasuke said.

"Yeah why"kiba said wondering why

"They are attracted to sound right" said Natashi making the whole group nod

"Yeah what has to do with this" said takasha

"If we don't make any noise they won't come to us if they do we will be swarmed by them and die"Natashi said

"Oh ok we will put the barricade down" said kiba

"Hey Sara"said Natashi

"Yes"said Sara curious

"Well since were getting out of here in two hours what should we do after we get out of here"said the Blackett.

"We should contact out parents to make sure there safe"said Sara.

"Hey Lucy mind on turning on the t.v" said Natasha.

"O-okay" said Lucy turning on the tv what they saw shocked them.

[uh we will report since this unknown infection is spreading worldwide(then showing the countries)we will report more soon so please stay home and don't let anybody enter your home unless needed]

Shock was seen through the groups faces.

"W-what the fuck its not here but worldwide fuck"yelled kiba

"Fuck man"said Naruto

"Shit"Natashi said

"Oh fuck"said takasha and Natasha

"N-no it can't be happening"said Lucy

Hinata didn't say any thing just let a few tears fall

"It has to be a fucking joke"said sasuke

Shizuka didn't say anything as well was just shocked to say anything.

Sara and saya just said" oh shit"

"N-no"said Mei crying a bit

"What this has to be a hoax"said akiko

"It's just like the Spanish flu in the 1900s thousands were infected while the half died"said saya.

"I hate to disagree with you isn't the black death similar to this but worse"said shizuka.

"1/3 of the European population was wiped out"Natashi said.

"Then how did the infection died off"said kiba.

"They were many ways maybe too many people died to spread the infection or over time people grew immune to it"said Mei.

"But this infection is more different people that are dead moving around so it's impossible to grow immune to it" said Lucy.

"Oh I know it's summer so their flesh will decamped and rotten but in the winter it takes longer probably a few months or so"said the busty blond taking a thinking pose.

"So what now"Naruto said

"Don't know"said akiko

"Well lets head out"Natashi said to the group

"Were are we going Natashi we don't know where are we going" said kiba

"We are going to the nearest drug store or home so we can get some supplies we need"Natashi said to everyone who agreed.

The now 14 people are walking the hallways pushing the dead that are around them once they saw the door of the school but it was covered by the dead that were walking around the front door of the school.

"Shit there is to many of them what should we do" Natasha said

"I don't know but I have a stupid idea" Natashi said

"What is it" Naruto said to his black haired friend

"Yeah what" said akiko

"Look they are attracted to sound so if I go down stairs without making a sound and throw something in that Locker to make the noise got it" natashi said

"What are you stupid" said takasha

"No it's actually a good idea" said saya

"How is it a good Idea Natashi could get killed" said Lucy not wanting to lose a special person she held dear of since she had a crush on him on the second year and him dying made her feel lonely again.

"No what she means is that once they are distracted we can walk down the stairs and walk out the front door and get to the bus" Natashi said going down stairs to the hoard.

"Well be careful Natashi don't die" said kiba.

"Yea don't die man my mom would kill me" Naruto said.

"Be careful Natashi"Sara said.

"Yeah don't die on us Natashi" Natasha said.

"Heh I won't am carful enough to live" Natashi said to the group.

When Natashi was down stairs and into the hoard one walker was nearing him. Natashi started to sweat a bit when the walker was 3 inches away from him the walker just went pass him as if he weren't there making him sigh in relief.

"Well it seems I was right the whole time then" the Blackett said to him self.

Natashi picked up the shoe and threw it to a nearby locker making a huge noise attracting a lot of the dead. Natashi then looked back and motioned them to come down making the whole group nod.

While they were walking down Naruto's bat hit the side of the stairs making a huge echo around the school make the dead walk up to them.

"Fuck!"Natashi said running to the door

"Why the hell did you scream so loud"Naruto said

"Your bat hit the railing of the stairs making a echo around the school" Natashi said running outside with the others behind him

(To lazy to write you know what happens in HOTD)

"Fuck I thought we would never make that shit" kiba said

"Y-yeah your right kibaーkun" said hinata

"Hinata did you just say something after all this time" Naruto said shocked

"Y-yea I was" hinata said

"Why were you silent the hole time" Natashi said

"..."

"C'mon speak up women" Natashi said a bit forcefully

"...I-I w-was b-bit" hinata said showing her bite mark on her arm she had been hiding the whole time

(Everybody was silent)

"Fuck!" Natashi screamed startling everyone

"..." Naruto looked away tears in his eyes

"No it can't be" Mei said

"..." Saskue stayed silent but letting a tear fall down

"Shit" kiba said tears going down his eyes seeing his crush bitten

"..."The rest stayed silent to shocked to say anything

"When.." Natashi muttered

"W-what"hinata said fearfully

"I SAID WHEN!" Natashi screamed scaring hinata

"Hey man that's enough" Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder

Natashi just sighed and stayed silent

"How longer till we get to your house shizuka" Naruto said to the nurse

"I say about a few hours if not a day" said the nurse

They heard a putting sound on the front of the bus

"Ah fuck us"

"Well shit now what Natashi"

"Am going to find a gas station anybody with me" Natashi said

Two hands rose up it was Natasha and Sara

"Alright lets go" said the Blackett only to be stopped by someone

"What about hinata" said saskue

Everybody looked at hinata

"Tie her hands just incase she gets turned am sorry hinata" Natashi said with regret

"It's O-okay Natashi" hinata said

Natashi smiled walked to hinata and kissed her forehead making hinata blush like a tomato making Sara Lucy and Natasha jealous

"Well hinata I need to go to the gas station"

* * *

Its not done yet sorry


End file.
